There are a wide variety of fasteners and mounts that have been proposed to secure a bundle of wires to a mounting surface. Many of these utilized today, have general features similar to one of the types disclosed in the following commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,373, 4,805,856, 3,632,071 and 3,632,069. While each of these types of cable tie mounts possess certain desirable characteristics, they also fail to possess certain desirable characteristics. One major desirable feature that is lacking in all of these types of cable mounts is their inaccessibility to automatic cable tie application systems and tools. It is often desirable to have the ability to use automatic cable tie application tools when using cable mounts, particularly when utilizing a harness board set up. In order for the cable tie mount to be useful, the automatic cable tie application tool must be able to tighten the cable tie around both the bundle of wires and have the tie also be secured to the mount. Furthermore, the mount must be strong enough to secure the bundle to the mounting surface as well as to not collapse under the stresses applied by the automatic cable tie application tool. It is also important to have the bundle balanced on the mount in order to ensure that the mount will be properly secured to the structure.